First Pantheon
The First Pantheon consists of Gods, Goddesses and any other divine beings that were connected to the United Plane. These are the immortal beings that created the plane and possess the forces all around everyone, controlling them through whatever means. After the Shattering, these gods disappeared into parts unknown though it is predicted they would eventually return. They would later be replaced by the Mortal Pantheons and their disappearance is credited towards the reemergence of the Powers in the Shadow. The Pantheon Ouroboros The god of balance and creation, Ouroboros is widely believed to be the creator of the known universe, including the other gods. Ouroboros is a mysterious god and though he is dedicated to keeping the balance of the universe, the method of which to do this has been highly disputed. Ema Ema is the goddess believed to be the mother of all mortals. She is said to be so beautiful that one would go blind by looking upon her true form. Ishtar The goddess of nature, Ishtar takes the appearance of a great fairy, and she also served as the matron deity of all fairies. She is responsible for the creation of the massive world of Ishtar, but after the Shattering, the surviving fairies of the Unelm Clan created a mirror image of a tiny fragment of Ishtar. Behemoth, Zis, Taurus & Leviathan The gods of Earth, Air, Fire and Water respectively, these gods are collectively known as the Primal Gods. They each have their own agendas and motives, often conflicting with each other. As a result, their worshipers often clash with each other. Maj Maj is both the god of magic and mystic forced. Any mortal with sufficient training can contact him to summon his powers, channeling his energy into the physical world. It is believed he is the source of all magic in the universe. Morduin and Krayhan Morduin and Krayhan are the twin dragon gods of chaos and order respectively. Revered by dragons and dragonmen alike, these gods are both deadly rivals and close allies. Morduin and Krayhan's realm are reported to constantly infuse and invade each other as they attempt to oppose the other, and because of this worshipers of Krayhan are most often found in chaotic regions while followers of Morduin are usually located in the most orderly of places. Both gods are also said to share the same soul. So long as both are of equal power, they can balance one another out. The two of them were banished from the universe in a failed attempt by an auramancer to absorb their souls, and the two were left wandering the nexus between worlds for eternity. Animus & Necros Life and Death Orion Orion is the god of beasts. He is a large influence on the plane of Nabu. Selene The Arts Sleipnir Travelling Alcyneus The home Graizael Harvest Azoun & Nocturne Day & Night Iduun, Woden, Freyja & Ymir The seasons respectively from Spring Clotho, Lachesis, & Atropos Past, present & future Vernietigen Known as the god of destruction, Vernietigen is reviled by most mortals. Known as the Fellbrother due to his sibling nature with Ouroboros, Vernietigen is said to always be opposed to creation and because of this had to be sealed away. Strangely, in holy texts it is reported that Vernietigen actually helped Ouroboros fight off another god of equal power before time was created. In other, unverified holy books Vernietigen is put in a more tragic light as a god who self-exiled himself after getting tired of constant attack by the other gods who were threatened by him. And more positive worshipers see Vernietigen as a god of rebirth, as the worlds he consumes are always reborn as new ones in the end. Whether this is all true or not is one of the most hotly debated subjects in the religion. It is said that in the end of all thing Vernietigen will unleash his servants onto the world again. Vernietigen himself appears as a great eye that consumes the time and space around him, while a mortal will get killed just by being gazed upon. None of the inhabitants of modern Erudite possess the means of defending against him although theologians have imagined that one could defeat him in theory with a mirror the size of an entire plane. Even so, it is said that Vernietigen still remains sealed to this day even after the Shattering, but it is not known how to break the seal or even where the seal is. Suntsitzeagal Almost nothing is known about Suntsitzeagal, not even his name is known to anyone but the most elite of theologians. Suntsitzeagal apparently wasn't created by Ouroboros nor did he come out of the cosmic egg Absu. Because of this, he is thought of as the god of nonexistence by those who know of him. They have also found evidence that Suntsitzeagal was only beaten once every god in the pantheon united in cause. What happened to Sunsitzeagal afterwords is unknown, though it is theorized that he was sealed away. Suntsitzeagal is considered the single most powerful and dangerous being in the universe and if ever active could mean the end of all existence. The Sinful Ones Theyri, Loki, Janus, Balor, Alkain, Yami & Tiamat The Virtuous Ones Gilgamesh, Ogma, Myrdyn, Brunhilda, Ursa, Izateaz & Aeveon Other divine beings Historical lore Chosen individuals and Champions Category:Sapient beings